My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki:Workshop/A Shadow's Creed
A Shadow's Creed 'is a fanfic made by Dleifragcat as a crossover with Assassin's Creed Brotherhood and Assassin's Creed Revelations. It also includes a balance of serious and comedic elements. It is still incomplete but it's being updated regulary (Currently at 50 Chapters).__TOC__ Summary Shadow-mark is a young, inexperienced assassin and the last of his order. With the death of his family and his assassin brothers and sisters, Shadow seeks revenge on the monster who did all this, Balthazar leader of the Templar Order. After a mission gone awary Shadow finds himself to be in the loving embrace of Ponyville's citizens and is accepted as one of their own. Joined by the Mane six and a few surviving members of the Assassin Brotherhood they rebuild their lost legacy and gain enough support to combat the Templars in a closed curtain battlefield. Many Templar targets from all over the world are on Shadow's list and the more he hunts down the more names he adds. Shadow-Mark is haunted by his past and guilt overtakes him while he moves forward in life in a clouded state of his revenge. His only hope lies in the truth behind the Templar's plans and the Piece of Harmony, the "Apple". Despite all this Shadow must save himself from his revenge journey and to overcome the years of guilt that has impacted him from the deaths of not only his family, but the entire Assassin Order. He must learn to cope from these factors before it consumes him and to better protect Equestria from the Templar's lust for power and control. '--------------------------------------------------------------------------''' The story starts with Shadow Mark falling tens of thousands of feet in the air after failing in his mission to assassinate Balthazar on his blimp "The Extervenator". Shadow describes how he looks like and retells the tale of how his family and his Assassin brothers and sisters were killed along with his home-city of Ponitaly. Interestingly enough Shadow is a Pegasus but because Balthazar used the Apple (a.k.a a Piece of Harmony) on him during the mission, Shadow's wing is permanently damaged by the Apple's hidden powers (therefore he can't fly, but he can still glide). Just before landing on the ground after falling for the thousands of feet he opens his wings and safely lands in an apple orchard. Suffering from the g-forces, arrows and slash marks (from Balthazar's guards on the blimp) he collapses. 'Memory-' Shadow Mark and his brother Freerunner are in hijinks and other fun activites while around the bustling city of Ponitaly. After a race (involving guards) they were both punished for their insolence by their father (a famous high-ranking banker), who just laughs it off and tells them he acted like them when he was their age. He then hoofs Shadow a series of packages and mail and gets him to deliever them. The first package was given to a strange pink pony wearing white assassin robes, the second to a mushroom doctor (Dr. Mareio), and the third was a package to the city-renowned thief, Le Duck. Shadow went back to his family's villa to find a bunch of the city guard are there. He sneaks into the second floor and sees his entire family dead with Balthazar plunging a sword into this father and calling him an Assassin. Before he died and after Balthazar left his father gave him a letter addressed to him telling him to see Le Duck and get to safety. Shadow also obtained his father's hidden blade and used it on a guard as he left his house. He finds Le Duck and he explains to him about some stuff of Assassin and Templar lore. They make it to a mountain just outside of Ponitaly and open a secret door at the base to the Assassin's Headquarters. Shadow wakes up in Applejack's house with his wounds bandaged. After some greetings from her and the rest of her family she aids Shadow to the doctor that helped treat his wounds. It was Dr. Mareio who just spilled almost all of Shadow's assassin secrets to Applejack. Applejack continues to show Shadow around Ponyville, introducing him to the Mane 6 and piecing together more of his Assassin lineage. Eventually Rainbow Dash challenges a race with Shadow to the top of the Clock Tower. At the top Shadow is reunited with his old Assassin Eagle friend, Ace. Shadow then takes a leap of faith off the Clock Tower. Later Shadow tells Applejack all about the Assassins and Templars and his life in part of that. He doesn't want these innocient townsfolk to get affected by this hidden war he's fighting in. The chapter ends with Shadow attempting to sneak out the bedroom window of Applejack's house in the middle of night, with the plan to hunt down Balthazar once more. 'Memory-' Le Duck and Shadow Mark make it to the Assassin's headquarters (after encountering some precautionary traps along the secret tunnel entrance). After a night of rest Shadow is formally introduced to Dr. Mareio as well as the Observer. The Observer alternates between his more aggressive way and his kind elder way of talking confusing the heck out of Shadow. After telling him of the 150 Assassin Tenants, Shadow meets Ace who they quickly become friends with. The Observer gives Shadow the nessessary clothing and items then tricks Shadow and pushes him out the window of his office causing Shadow to fall halfway down the mountain into a haybale. (Also Shadow learns that his father's name was Greg.) Shadow escapes from Applejack's house and makes his way over to the abandoned Clock Tower which he later then calls home or the "Assassin Hideout" and is also where Ace's nest is. After sleeping Shadow notices how much he smells so he quickly tricked his way to get to use Fluttershy's shower. Applejack arrived to tell her friends of Shadow's disappearance so he had to jump out of Fluttershy's window. Shadow then hides around Ponyville and uses his trained hearing to listen in on others conversations, specifically the Mane 6's. During this time of hiding he observes each pony and notices their skills. By the end of the day they couldn't find him and so he retreats to his hideout (having to break off the door-lock). During the night he hears a disturbence and finds out it was Dr. Mareio being attacked by bandits. Shadow aids the Doctor and returns back to the hideout (to have been re-locked). He carefully enters and is surprised when the interior is all nicely cleaned up and renovated. The Mane 6 are there to surpise him and they wish to enlist as assassins. Shadow tells them that it's too dangerous and despite their skills he doesn't want them to kill anypony. Twilight tells that even Princess Celestia recommends they should join the fight as the Templar's power is growing to great. And so now, Shadow has a bunch of new friends to help train for the future battles. 'Memory- '''Shadow gets up from the haystack he fell in and is later joined by Le Duck to come aid him. After an outburst from Shadow about his dead family, they both hiked up back the mountian. Le Duck shows Shadow the entire Assassin Headquarters area and Shadow discovers the book that Le Duck was always reading, "Edzeo's Subliminal Romance Novel" (no title yet given) and Shadow despises the book. After a week of training he was ready to recieve his first contract from the Observer. He meets his Assassin partner (the pink pony he delivered the package back in Ponitaly) named Sniper-Shot and the contract he gets is to kill a corrupt official by the name of Fumbles. Shadow also tries to get his revenge on the Observer (for throwing him out the window) but despite the Observer's random nature he was a true master of the assassin skills, mentioning he could kill Shadow in 26 different ways from this position and then tosses him out the window once more. Shadow arrives back in Ponitaly to see his villa completely burned down, the only thing he could salvage was a book explaining about these 6 seals that were hidden all around Equestria. After some fighting witht he guards and getting some help from Sniper-Shot, Shadow makes it to a secret meeting of the Templars under a church in the catacombs. He finds Fumbles talking to Balthazar as well as a bunch of others: Volcanous, WingBlade, and Dave the Accountant. Dave noticed Shadow but didn't say anything, Shadow hid then heard a crackle of energy and a whosh to find that Dave mysteriously disappeared. Shadow gets back to the surface and informs Sniper-Shot of the meeting. Immediately they both run back to the Assassin's Headquarters to tell them of Balthazar's presence. Shadow trains the Mane 6 in the way of the Assassin a.k.a Shadow's No-Nonsense Training Program! Taught them hidden meanings, used improvised plans and ways to teach them. Taught them how to assassinate and how to free-run. Then a nice Chase and Catch Shadow Mark game. With some helpful enouragement everypony learned the methods of an Assassin (including Fluttershy). At the end of the day he assigns everypony a role. Rainbow Dash is the Scout, Applejack is the 2nd in Command, Twilight is on inventions and planning, Fluttershy is the Apothecary, Rarity is the CraftsMare as well as the information-gatherer, finally Pinkie is the Pyrotechnition. In the end Pinkie wants to celebrate with a party which Shadow replies with there being a "Leap of Faith" Ceremony later. Instead Pinkie drags a large present and when it was revealed everyone was in shock. It was a nuke. ''A quote from Shadow, ''"Why ''did I make Pinkie the Pyro?" What Pinkie Pie had actually made was something she calls a "Fun Nuke" or a "Pinkie Nuke" which was loaded with quick drying sticky cake mix perfect for immobilizing foes. After that minor incident Shadow tells the girls about the Tenants of the Creed, when all is said each one takes their leap of faith and formally becomes an Assassin. Next day while running some errands Shadow visits the school house where he introduces himself to the students as well to Ms. Cheerlie who happenes to be quite interested hearing from Shadow that he is a "teacher" of a certain kind. Back at the hideout Shadow meets up with Dr. Mareio who finally gotten an approved contract to go hunt the French CEO of Purifier Industries, Je Suis. As he is in Maris the journey would take some time to get there and a lot of planning to go after this high-priority target. During the prep-talk with the newly made assassins, Shadow explains to them that the Piece of Harmony (The Apple) was taken from them during the Siege of Ponitaly and that it's imperitive to find it as Shadow knows that the Apple can be used to brainwash ponies, other than that the Assassins are in the dark. By train the trip would take around 3 days just leading up to a press conferance that Je Suis will be hosting. Shadow tells Twilight if she's still working on the bat-wing project of hers and decides that completing and using it as a distraction would aid them. After the train ride Shadow decides that using the famous landmark, "The Tower of Iron" would be a good place to fly off Twilight's contraption. A Pinkie nuke would be disguised as a war monument and to be brought into the crowd to disable the guards. When Shadow gets to the Tower of Iron he encounters a fight between the Tower Keeper and a few guards carrying around high-tech equipment and weaponry, after dispatching them he learns they were after members of a secret organization called "The Red Fox". With everything in place, the nuke goes off causing pandimonium and the giant bat Shadow's flying causes even further panic. Shadow sneaks into Je Suis's mansion he took refuge in and as he hides, sees him conversing with the Templar accountant, Dave. Dave doesn't do anything to help Je Suis and tells him he is going to die by that assassin right behind him. Giving chase (and also receiving a good luck from Dave) Shadow reappears outside only to be bombarded by RPGs, luckily the other assassins were there and began to clear the rooftops. Je Suis finally takes his last refuge in an Armory, at least that's what Shadow thought but it was actually a room with a large super computer and a global map of Equestria. Shadow was too late to kill him in time as Je Suis pressed the self-destruct protocol leaving only 5 minutes. The last dying words coming from him were the plans to something the Templars called "Project Purify". Time running out Shadow didn't expect that Pinkie would steal an attack copter and rescue him, unfortunately there was another one which Shadow immediatlely sent out to destroy, suffering an injured leg in the process. Pinkie crashes the helicopter but everyone is just scaffed, 2 vans pull up: 1 with the Tower Keeper and a bunch of ponies he says work for the Red Fox to distract the guards and police while the 2nd van had Dr. Mareio in it. They all enter and manage to escape form the chaos. '''Memory- "The Purple Mushroom" Upon returning to the Assassin's Headquarters to tell the news that Balthazar is in Ponitaly, Sniper-shot is shrugged off and scolded by the Observer that they already knew Balthazar was here and that they should've still killed Fumbles but didn't. Ace the eagle then ruins his accounting and paperwork causing the Observer to get into a more than violent mood-shift and outburst. Shadow learned that though the outburst are violent the only pony they assumed died from it was one called "Mane Pony" who was reported to have been sent flying to the moon but never to come down. Shadow is now tasked to find and kill Fumbles who has taken refuge in a town called Poni Town. Accompanied with Dr. Mareio and Le Duck they venture to the town where after a short business scuffle Fumbles managed to take the "Sealed container of the Purple Mushroom" from Mareio, he throws it to the ground and after a short while the mushroom grows into him turning him into a Mush-Pony. He touches a guard turning in also into a mush-pony. Mareio shouts out a warning to not attack them but Le Duck threw a knide, not only did it do no damage, it made the Fumble mush-pony divide into more. The three run to a house and barricade everything and are forced to hear the screams of the entire populace of Poni Town being turned into Mush-Ponies. Shadow breaks down into slight craziness, but Le Duck helps him through. The Mush-Ponies broke in so they needed to escape from the roof and back where the madness had all originated. Luckily for them the Observer and Princess Celestia appeared by flying in the sky (The Observer is an earth Pony so Shadow is really freaked out how he can do that) Celestia incases the town in a small square of magic and suddenly everything trapped inside vanishes leaving only a purple mushroom which is again sealed and given back to Mareio. Celestia turns to Shadow and finally gets to meet him after much talk she heard about him from her friend the Observer. She leaves but Shadow still gets scolded for not killing Fumbles, because what Celestia did was not kill them but rather send them into a nexus between space and time. After all, it is impossible to kill a Purple Mushroom. Characters Shadow Mark Main Protagonist, he is the last of the assassins after the complete annialation of his home-city of Ponitaly which was destroyed by the Templars and more importantly the stallion behind it all, Balthazar. Shadow seeks revenge against Balthazar and all the Templars for taking away everything and everyone he cherished in life. Though his quest of revenge lead him to get a permanent broken wing as well as the "Apple" falling into Templar hoofs. The citizens of Ponyville (especially the Mane six) welcome Shadow to their quiet town. After some time Shadow recuits assassins and encounters many other ponies who escaped from Balthazar's siege on Ponitaly. They now have a shot at taking down the Templars but Shadow is overcome with guilt from his past mistakes and the destruction of the Brotherhood. With the only fuel being revenge Shadow wants to take down the Templars and Balthazar, at any cost. Twilight Assassin - She invents new devices and gizmos while maintaining a constant connection with Princess Celestia. Her knowledge on various locations helps the Assassins greatly. Applejack Assassin- Second in Command to Shadow, she's responsible for keeping the Assassins on task and making sure everypony does their part. She constantly trains much harder than the other assassins as she is really dedicated to the Assassin Order as well as to Shadow, though she doesn't seem to be falling much for Shadow's charms she's developing a crush which Shadow obliviously dismisses it as just "making her blush". Fluttershy Assassin- The Aprothecary of the Assassins, she heals any of the injured as well as make poisons. She is an excellent shot with the bow. Rainbow Dash Assassin- In charge of scouting and maps, she'll fly to and from an enemy stronghold in a dash! Of course she also likes weaponry and would usually go on a head-on approach when fighting. Rarity Assassin- Craftsmare of the Assassins, she fixes, makes, repairs, pretty much can do anything with assassin materials whether it's Shadow's cut outfit or making of a hidden blade. Her business connections and up-to-date gossip and news is able to make her know virtually anypony anywhere. Pinkie Pie Assassin- The Explosives expert of the Assassins...... explosives and Pinkie..... created the FUN Nuke as well as the P.U.K.E Grenades. Despite her explosive personality that's why Shadow made her the pyro, despite her crazy outakes Pinkie is serious about bomb-making and is highly respected. (After all you don't want a nuke aimed at your ass now, do you?) Le Duck Protagonist- A master theif, he is recognized far across Ponitaly for his skill and stealth abilites. He is also an experianced member of the Assassin Order and takes young Shadow-Mark under his wing after his family was murdered. He trains Shadow what it means to be an Assassin and becomes a sort-of "family figure". During the seige on Ponitaly and the Assassin Headquarters he gives Shadow a chance to escape and was left behind to fend for himself. Years after the attack he masqarades as the "Red Fox" a pony bent on helping the ponies of cities under Templar control. After a slightly violent reunion with Shadow-Mark he forgives Le Duck and and now refers to him as "Uncle" his last family member. Balthazar Main Antagonist- The leader of the Templars and the High-Duke of Equestria. He is an insanely corrupt stallion (hence the black star cutie mark) that wants nothing more than to control Equestria and make it into his own perfect order with him ruling as the Supreme Overlord. He tries to achieve this goal by using the "Apple" he stole from the Assassins as well as a hidden project called, Project Legacy in order to make all of Equestria submit to his rule. Dave the Accountant Antagonist/Anti-hero/Shadow's Arch - Dave is a Templar though he doesn't act like one. His main goal that he says to Shadow is that he wants to achieve 'Balance' in Equestria. He surprisingly has powerful magic that could rival Celestia's and can make dark portals that lead to other dimensions and locations which he calls "space-time nexuses". He wears the stereotypical Accountant clothes (Glasses, white t-shirt, Black Jeans, tie). He also has a pen-blade that he could summon emblazed with the Assassin and Templar logo's to show balance. Nearly unpredicatable, Dave thinks much more than 10 steps ahead and has a hidden plan for Shadow as well as the Templars. Balthazar regards Dave as his most high ranking Templar, though he doesn't trust Dave that much because of his seemingly deceptive and overmanipulative nature. On occassion he would meet Shadow and his friends and "test them" whether it's himself fighting or sending a 150 foot Griefer (Reaper referance) after them. He avidly tries to gather data about everything going on in Equestria that way he would know when something would happen much earlier than Princess Celestia herself would know. He isn't like most Templars as he keeps mentioning that his goal includes balancing Equestria in anyway possible which he also seems to have a need to do it for himself. E.g First helping Shadow and his team with something, then nearly killing them after, then back to more information as the cycle continues. Therefore it's difficult for both sides to see where his loyalties lie and his completely detailed and well-executed plans lead everyone into his trap and one more step towards his goal of Eternal Balance. He's taken a real interest in the new group of Assassins but an even more interest within Shadow who is the key subject to all of his plans. Je Suis Antagonist- French Templar of Maris who is also the CEO of Purifier Industries (Modern Day Templar organization) he is in charge of supplying tech and equipment to the Templar army while maintaining the cover of a large international business. With his headquaters in Maris he believes to be untouchable, at leat until Shadow and his team arrive. Volcanous Antagonist- A large bulky Gerponian Pony leader of the Templar Armies. He is seen as a type of bodyguard for Balthazar as he is big, ruthless and bloodthirsty. He weilds an Iron warhammer which he swings with tremendous force. Attacks and wounds on him seem to have almost no effect as he just keeps standing up and charging. He is a force to be reckoned with as Pinkie launched a Nuke filled with Plutonium towards the escaping Iron Vulcan (Volcanous's tank). Shadow thought that was the last they would see of the Gerponian brute, that is until a charred hoof rose from the impact site clutching an iron hammer. His wherabouts are currently unknown, only that he is likely still alive and with the fact thtat a simple nuke will not destroy him. WingBlade Antagonist- Bodyguard and personal Assassin for Dave the Accountant. Her wings are made of sheet steel and is absolutely homicidal in the deaths of her prey. She prefers toying around with her victims and slowly kill them with her razor-sharp wings. Dr. Mareio The comic relief character of the story, though nobody knows about his past (never bothered to ask) Mareio is an assassin even though he doesn't kill, rather he heals ponies with his endless supply of rainbow-assorted mushrooms. Each having a different effect on the user. He is always cheerful and ready to sell his merchandise to the happy rich customers of Equestria. He escaped the seige on Ponitaly and before was the formal contract gatherer as well as the Doctor. Nowadays he still is and Shadow continues to find him odd about "Small Galaxy nonsense" "Mushrooms" "And the Purple Mushroom" The one thing that everypony should fear in Equestria is the Purple Mushroom. Dr. Mareio is very eccentric and is the ultimate comic relief character who also hides a lot of secrets of his life and from his "special" contacts (I.e Commander Beard), but happens to slip up now and then giving little tid-bits to the viewers. Dr. Ponigi Brother to Dr. Mareio who wasn't around Ponitaly during the seige and became distressed when he learned the news. Absolutely faithful to his dear brother they are a true example of what Ponitalian Family Values is all about. He assists the "Red Fox" a.k.a Le Duck. Ace An Assassin Eagle who also escaped from the seige of Ponitaly. A mascot of sorts for the Assassin Brotherhood but knows how to fight with fierce strength and has a humor for most of the other times. He has been Shadow's friend ever since he first entered into the brotherhood. Ace is a top-notch flier and having learnt many ways to help coordinate assassins during a mission. (E.g Circling above a high priority enemy, a sqwack to signal an airstorm, or just simply The Observer He was the leader of the Assassins or refered to as "The Observer" during most of his life. Unlike the other assassins the Observer constantly experiances Mood-Shifts and strange behaviour one wouldn't associate with the leader of the Assassins. Despite these instances, the Observer is reveared for possessing skill and talent at unordinarily high Assassin Mastery levels. When Shadow attains the Apple from Skypoint Temple, the Observer knew that Shadow had a special talent and that the moment the Observer touched the Apple he foresaw the destiny of Shadow and of the Assassins. When the Templars attacked their Headquarters he used the Apple's power to protect the assassins and of the neighboring towns people. His life was ended when Sniper-Shot came from behind and shot an arrow straight into his heart thus the Tempalrs were able to secure the Apple and the Siege of Ponitaly commenced resulting in an assassin genocide as well as Ponitaly being absolutely destroyed. Despite the Observer's death his past wisdom and guidence helped Shadow through many challenges and maybe more of the Observer's secrets will be revealed later on. Commander Beard Part of the Equestrian Military and having trained in the N7 Regiment, he has become a Spectrum to Princess Celestia herself and comes with the benefits of almost complete access and resources from everywhere in Equestria. (Basically the most highest ranked position one would obtain to protect Equestria next to the Royal Guard Captains). The Commander is also joined by his two comrades: Garrus (who is ranked as the top Equestrian Military Soldier, very sarcastic) and Rex (who is a respected muscular berserker and also happens to be Volcanous's brother.) They all know the Assassins and they want to help Shadow against the fight with the Templars. They also have classified knowledge to special missions, space travel and Griefers which they don't share with anyone.The Commander had also associated himself with Dr. Mareio on numerous occasions in the past who is also unable to talk about the classified information with the rest of the assassins. External link *A Shadow's Creed on FIMfiction